Her Majesty, Princess Carter
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: What do you think it is? Carter's gonna become royalty, eventually! And then she has to make one of the biggest decisions in her life..


So, I had just finished watching DragonHeart awhile ago, when my muse suddenly woke up and smacked me in the head. I was like, "Dude, Draco, what's your beef?" And he sends me this great idea for a fanfic. Yes, it's going to be a little twisted, but bear with me here! I'm still suffering from that smack. . .   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters. I also don't own DragonHeart. The plot however, and the unknown names are mine.  
  
SPOILERS:   
  
A/N: This is my first ever sort-of crossover fic. I don't like crossover fics, personally, but this isn't really going to be a crossover. It's just going to be hinted at, not like some other fics I know of.

* * *

Her Majesty, Princess Carter  
  
". . . send a report back in 3 days. Any questions?"  
  
Sam looked up from her stick figures building naquadah reactors, Jack from his doodling, and Daniel from his hieroglyphics. Teal'c, as always, had been paying attention, so there was no need for him to look up from anywhere.  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"No, sir. . ."  
  
"Indeed not, General Hammond."  
  
"I missed some parts of it. . ."  
  
"What parts did you miss, Dr. Jackson?" the General impatiently asked him.  
  
"Everything after we step through the Gate, sir."  
  
Jack snickered, Sam rolled her eyes, and Hammond sighed.   
  
"Just go."  
  
"Oh, Come ON, sir!" Jack prodded, "You HAVE to say 'the line'!"  
  
"And that would be what, Colonel?"  
  
"You know. . . "  
  
"SG-1, you have a go?"  
  
"THAT'S the line, sir. Thank you."  
  
Sam gave a sympathetic smile to Hammond and followed the rest of the team out of the debriefing room.  
  
General Hammond slouched in his Italian leather chair and sighed.  
  
"Why, oh why, in God's name, do I put up with that team?"

* * *

Standing in front of the Gate, Jack turned to Daniel.  
  
"Hey, Danny."  
  
Daniel looked up from his pack, "Yeah, Jack?"  
  
"You read the report, right?"  
  
"When don't I, Jack?"  
  
"Don't know. So. . . where are we going?"  
  
"PX3-7113. Planet der Drachen," Daniel replied, smiling as he said it.  
  
"Planet of the Dragons. . ."  
  
Jack turned to Sam surprised, "You can understand Gou'ald now?"  
  
"No, sir. . That's not Gou'ald, thats German, which I learned how to speak in my free time," Sam smiled up at Jack, then pointed to the newly opened even horizon before them, "After you, sir."  
  
Jack sniffed, his pride wounded, taking the lead. A MALP with all their equipment followed along behind Teal'c; the Gate closing just a few seconds after he stepped through.  
  
SG-1 stood in awe at the steps at the foot of the Gate. The world that surrounded them was magnificent. Two dragons emerging from the ground touched their talons at the tip of an arc. Sam walked closer to examine what they were made of- they looked glassy and watery, yet when she touched it, the material was as hard as stone.  
  
"This is incredible, " Sam said aloud, running her hand over the statue, "If I could get a sample of this. . ."  
  
An arrow embedded itself in her side. Sam shrank to the ground holding the arrow, trying desperately to pull it out. Daniel ran to drag her to safety while Jack and Teal'c shot at the invisible ambushers.  
  
Eventually a cease-fire occurred, the arrows no longer flew at SG-1. The arrow had been, in that time, taken out of Sam's side, and she seemed to be recovering, though she had lost a lot of blood.  
  
A single, solitary figure emerged from the fog that somehow mysteriously wrapped itself around the statues. Jack raised his weapon, but the figure raised an arm,waving the weapon away. The figure moved closer; Daniel carefully raised Sam up so she could see who was coming; Daniel looked, gasping in awe at the woman's beauty.  
  
She wore a long dress of a shimmery material that changed with the light- it looked white, but it also looked blue, silver, and colors that Daniel couldn't even name. Her complexion was pale, yet she radiated warmth and calmness. Her hair was a dark brown, so dark it was almost ebony. Her eyes were of a dark brown, sparkling with wisdom and laughter. When she spoke, her voice was like the crashing of waterfalls, yet soothing like the bells in a wind-chime.  
  
"I am Faith of the WeitWeg. I bid you welcome to Planet der Drachen. Please, follow me."  
  
And with that said, Faith turned from SG-1 and walked back into the mist, disappearing from sight.   
  
"Now that was weird," Jack said, earning a nod from the rest of the team.  
  
Helping Sam to her feet, SG-1 walked to where Faith had disappeared, looking for a way out of the mists. Suddenly, they parted, making a small doorway. The team stepped through it carefully, and once on the other side, the mist door closed, leaving SG-1 with no way back to the Gate.   
  
That fact, however, eluded them, as they stared with infinite wonder at the scene that had just unfolded before them.

* * *

I know it's short, but lately I've been really tired, and haven't felt like writing. Plus, I'm pretty sure I had a writer's overload and shorted out. Sorry! I promise more as soon as I can recharge my batteries. You know how it is. . . 


End file.
